


Highway From Hell

by jjlikesplants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, theo's kind of evil but i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlikesplants/pseuds/jjlikesplants
Summary: Theo is back from hell, but something's different. A feeling, perhaps, is missing within Theo's consciousness: the hunger for power. It seems strange, but maybe he can use it to his advantage. He sure as hell doesn't want to go back, so he'll regain trust from the pack.





	

“Convince me.” Scott stated. Liam narrowed his eyes, biting his lip as he thought of a response to that.

On one hand, Scott was being a little generous considering their history with Theo, but on the other Theo was essential to knowing who Stiles was. Despite all the noise Scott made about him, Liam knew he barely remembered anything. 

And Theo was someone who completely remembered him. He had even listed him as someone who would have been in charge of the plans. He must have been important to the pack, maybe he was one of Scott’s most trusted betas. Would he have been a werewolf? It didn’t feel right to him, so Liam assumed not.

But Stiles had to have been a supernatural creature to be that high up in the pack’s hierarchy. 

“I will.” Liam decided that would be good enough. He’s going to have to have a chat with Theo. 

Scott pressed his lips into a line, thinking on whether it would be better to take what he said back or not. Theo was dangerous, and probably more so with his new lack of a reason to play nice. Well actually, there was the threat of hell.

That. Scott hopes Liam’s hidden the sword well, because Theo could swipe it and then tear open all of their throats. He’s quite fond of his life. 

“You and him are staying here so I can help if I need to. You’re playing babysitter.” Scott instructed, and Liam nodded his consent. The elder werewolf gave him one last look before leaving to go up to his room. 

Liam huffed, preparing himself to deal with Theo The Asshat™. He strolled into the room, trying to look intimidating. If he looked threatening enough, that could do the trick. It was all about presentation, right?

“You need to convince Scott that you’re not going to be any trouble.” Liam said. Theo glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

Theo was laid across the couch, absent-mindedly playing with the supernatural cuffs Scott had made him wear. 

“If you don’t, you’re going back to hell.” Liam pressed further. 

Now that Theo knew Liam had stuck out his neck for him, there was nothing to fear from the beta. He could retain a good mask of confidence as well, seeing as Scott’s pack had to be the least observational group of supernaturals he’s ever met. None of them really ever checked his scent.

Not that he’s met very many besides the chimeras he helped take care of. 

“Will do.” Theo said, turning his hand back to look up at the ceiling. Liam groaned internally at the prospect of a boring night, though he’d really rather not go after a rampaging chimera. 

“We’re staying here and I’m supposed to watch you.” Liam kept listing quite obvious things to try and keep himself from dying a long death of boredom. 

“Okay.” Theo didn’t help at all. 

“You could try to contribute to the conversation. I’m trying here.” Liam pointed out, causing Theo to send him a look of disbelief.

How dumb exactly was this kid? Theo was a murderer, and a manipulator. He knew these things, and though he didn’t care to do it now, he was still dangerous and- wait. He didn’t want to do it? 

The discovery of his new lack of power-hunger almost startled him into showing some emotion. His scent might have spiked, but the other werewolf in the room said nothing about it. 

He still had to respond, didn’t he?

“Or I could not.” God, Theo was not good at conversations nowadays. Then again, now he wasn’t reading from a script he had set up in his mind, so he was kind of on his own. This was a chat he hadn’t planned for. Without his usual time to go through every possibility, he couldn’t be as efficient at gaining another.

Wow, Theo had to take a step back. His perception of what conversations were all about was a little screwed. 

“Antisocial dick.” Liam muttered, before speaking up again, “What was Stiles like?” Theo furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

“You don’t remember him?” That was concerning. Theo hadn’t thought about the fact that none of Scott’s pack probably even remembered Stiles all that much. 

“No, but you do.”

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm creating this for self-therapy in my wait for the next episode, and I'm starting this off from one of the trailers where Scott is talking to Liam. Besides that, I have no clue what is going to happen, so I'm starting a fic for my version of the outcome. I'll try to still update after the next episode, if I don't get sidetracked.


End file.
